


I.

by Melian12



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Snow
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Und wie mag die Liebe dir kommen sein?Kam sie wie ein Sonnen-, wie ein Blütenschein,kam sie wie ein Beten? – Erzähle:Ein Glück löste leuchtend aus Himmeln sich losUnd hing mit gefalteten Schwingen großAn meiner blühenden Seele.





	I.

Als sie aus dem Theater kamen, hatte es zu schneien begonnen. Trotzdem war es noch immer eisig kalt, es hatte mit Sicherheit zehn Grad unter null. Johann rümpfte die Nase, holte seine teure Wollmütze aus der Tasche und setzte sie auf, dann zog er sich auch noch die Kaschmirhandschuhe an, die neben der Mütze in der Tasche gelegen hatten. So war sie doch gleich viel besser auszuhalten, diese Kälte.

Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu Friedrich. Der schüttelte seine dichten, roten Locken, auf denen sich die Schneeflocken immer einige Momente hielten, bevor sie schmolzen, und lächelte Johann warm zu. „Wird vielleicht doch was mit Weißen Weihnachten dieses Jahr, oder was meinst du?“

„Hmmpf“, grummelte Johann und vergrub seine behandschuhten Hände wieder in den Jackentaschen.. Er war sich ja nicht so sicher, ob er Weiße Weihnachten überhaupt wollte. Da musste er dann immer den Bürgersteig vor seinem Haus frei räumen. Und das bedeutete, dass er sogar an den Wochenenden früh aufstehen musste, nur um Schnee zu räumen. Furchtbar war das. „Ich weiß nicht. Statistisch gesehen ist das ja eher unwahrscheinlich.“

„Na und?“ Friedrich lachte jetzt, und wie immer, wenn er lachte, wurde Johann mit einem Mal ganz warm im Bauch. „Das muss ja nichts heißen, Statistik und so. Schnee an Weihnachten finde ich einfach schön.“

Das strahlende Lächeln, das er Johann schenkte, war umwerfend, und wie jedes Mal, wenn Friedrich lächelte, war da dieses Kitzeln in Johanns Bauch, das ihn zum Zurücklächeln zwang. Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Naja… Ja doch… so n bisschen hat das schon was…“

Johann war froh, dass es schon lange dunkel war und der Theatervorplatz nur von einigen wenigen Laternen erhellt wurde. So sah Friedrich hoffentlich nicht, dass seine Wangen jetzt langsam zartrosa anliefen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm Bilder in den Kopf kamen. Bilder von dicht verschneiten Wäldern, von weiten, weißen Schneeflächen, auf denen die Sonne glitzerte und Bilder von Friedrich, mit Schnee auf der Jacke und Schnee in den langen rotblonden Locken, der auf ihn zugelaufen kam und ihn anstrahlte, seine Wangen erhitzt gerötet und die winterblassen Sommersprossen in seinem Gesicht leuchteten mit seinen weichen, blauen Augen um die Wette…

Johann schüttelte unbewusst ein wenig den Kopf, um diese viel zu schönen Bilder zu vertreiben. Seit der junge Dramenautor Friedrich Schiller vor drei Jahren bei ihm am Weimarer Theater angefangen hatte, waren sie sich auf einer freundschaftlichen Ebene recht nahe gekommen, und Johann musste eingestehen, dass er Friedrich eigentlich viel zu lieb gewonnen hatte…

„Woran denkst du, Johann?“

Friedrichs Frage traf ihn etwas unvorbereitet, er zuckte innerlich zusammen.

„An… an gar nichts.“

„Lügner.“ Friedrichs Grinsen war frech, ein wenig herausfordernd. „Man denkt immer an irgendwas.“

Johann verdrehte die Augen. Recht hatte er auch noch, verdammt.

„Schön. Ich hab an die Neuinszenierung gedacht, die ich plane. Von Kabale und Liebe. Über die ich mal mit dir sprechen wollte. Zufrieden?“

„Ah ja, die.“ Friedrich grinste spöttisch. „Entschärfst du den Sturm und Drang zum zweiten Mal?“

„Nein, gar nicht!“, verteidigte sich Johann empört. Wobei er sich doch bewusst war, dass er Friedrichs Stück beim ersten Mal tatsächlich ziemlich entschärft hatte. Ein oder zwei Szenen hatte er ganz gestrichen, und Lady Milfords Textanteil war auf wenige Sätze geschrumpft… „Eigentlich wollte ich dich sowieso schon länger fragen, was du von einer radikalen Inszenierung hältst.“

„Radikal? Da brauchst du nicht fragen.“ Friedrich musste jetzt lachen. „Für radikal bin ich immer zu haben, das weißt du doch.“

„Na, wenn das so ist…“ Jetzt grinste auch Johann. „Du findest also provokante Erotik in Ordnung? Sex? Vielleicht sogar eine Orgie bei Hofe, ich bin da noch am Überlegen…“

„Aber hallo.“ Friedrich war jetzt wieder etwas ernster. „Ganz ehrlich, Johann, diese Stücke schreien doch nach radikaler Auslegung. Das _ist_ der Sturm und Drang, radikal. Find ich gut, wenn du sowas machst.“

„Auch, wenn du dann selbst nackt auf der Bühne stehen müsstest?“ Verdammt, das war ihm jetzt so rausgerutscht. Weil er da tatsächlich schon drüber nachgedacht hatte. Weil er es verdammt geil fände, Friedrich einmal nackt zu sehen.

„Aha? Fändest du es so geil, mich mal nackt zu sehen?“

Friedrich lachte jetzt wieder, während Johann das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er war jetzt wahrscheinlich schon längst nicht mehr rosa, sondern knallrot.

„Nein, gar nicht.“ Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Nur, weil du der Autor bist. Und ja, viele Leute würden sich denken, dass ich das Stück verunstalte. Wenn du selbst darin vorkommst, wüssten sie, dass du es gut findest. Oder ich hätte zumindest ein gutes Argument.“ Vor allem, um deinen wunderbaren Körper endlich einmal begutachten zu können, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Alles klar.“ Friedrich lächelte ihn jetzt wieder so warm und strahlend an wie vorher, mit diesem Lächeln, das Johanns Bauch so schön angenehm kribbeln ließ. Er trat einen Schritt auf Johann zu und stand plötzlich sehr nah und hoch aufragend vor ihm.

„Ich glaube dir nicht so ganz“, meinte er leise, und Johann hätte fast ein wenig Angst vor dem Dichter bekommen, der so dicht an ihn herangetreten war, wenn Friedrichs Lächeln nicht weiterhin so strahlend und ungetrübt gewesen wäre. „Zufällig lag dein Handy vorher mit dem Display nach oben auf dem Tisch, und ich habe gelesen, was Carl August dir geschrieben hat. ‚Wie schaut's aus mit Friedrich und Date?‘ Und ich habe auch sehr genau gesehen, wie rot du gerade geworden bist. So dunkel sind die Straßenlaternen hier jetzt auch nicht...“

Johann wollte schon zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, sich irgendetwas überlegen, das die Wahrheit etwas anders und harmloser aussehen lassen würde, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, so fieberhaft er auch überlegte. Er sah zu Boden. Am besten sagte er Friedrich einfach, wie es aussah, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte, und kassierte den Korb von ihm und sie würden bei einem maximal freundschaftlichen Arbeitsverhältnis bleiben.

Er atmete tief durch, sah nach oben und hatte gerade ein „Friedrich, ich fürchte, ich habe mich in dich... also...“ herausgebracht, als er die Hände des anderen auf seinen Schultern spürte.

„Ja... ich mich auch. In dich“, murmelte Friedrich.

Dann beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste Johann. Zuerst auf die Stirn. Und dann, als Johann seine anfängliche Überraschung überwunden hatte und Friedrich den Kopf entgegen hob, auf die winterkalten Lippen.

Sie standen auf dem Platz vor dem Weimarer Theater. Es war dunkel, nur einige wenige Laternen erhellten die Nacht an diesem Flecken der Stadt, und immer dichter fallende Schneeflocken umwirbelten die beiden Männer, die in der schneeschimmernden Nacht standen und sich zärtlich küssten.


End file.
